This disclosure relates to managing permission settings applied to applications on a device. Many communication devices include data, applications, and network resources whose accessibility is controlled by permission settings. For example, user accounts, administration rights, database management, and others may be managed by with permission settings.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.